King
A King is typically the title of a hereditary, male monarch of a nation, region, or state. The spouse of a king is usually called a queen, but is rarely given a portion or shared rulership. A king may be she spouse of a female monarch called a queen, but that is rare. Kings of the Alliance Kings are the main leaders of the Alliance of Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas, Khaz Modan, Kingdom of Azeroth (now Stormwind) and other kingdoms. Every member of the House of Wrynn was or is a king. They reign over the human, elven and dwarfen kingdoms from the Troll Wars to the Third War. The last true king of Lordaeron was betrayed and murdered by his own son. Now with the creation of the Grand Alliance, Varian Wrynn, son of Llane occupies this post. Notable Alliance kings Human * Thoradin *: First King of Azeroth * Landen Wrynn *: King of Azeroth prior to the opening of the Dark Portal * Adamant Wrynn *: King of Azeroth during the opening the Dark Portal * Llane Wrynn I *: King of Azeroth during the First War (assassinated by Garona) * King Terenas Menethil II *: King of Lordaeron during the Second and Third War(murdered by Arthas) * "King" Arthas Menethil *: King of the Fallen Lordaeron (his reign was short, because he returned to Northrend and became the Lich King) * King Varian Wrynn *: Former King of Stormwind (died on the Broken Shore) * King Anduin Wrynn *: Current King of Stormwind and leader of the Alliance High Elves * Dath'Remar Sunstrider *: First of the High Elves * Anasterian Sunstrider *: Last High King of Quel'thalas Dwarf * Modimus Anvilmar *: Former high king of all dwarves. * Magni Bronzebeard *: King of Ironforge, presumed dead after the Shattering. Gnome * High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque *: King of Gnomes (although the position is not technically hereditary). Kings of the Horde The Horde does not typically call their leaders kings, even if they are male monarchs. The title is largely historical from a group that joined the Horde and used that title previously. The leader of the Horde is called Warchief, and races such as the tauren and trolls use chief or chieftain as their titles. "Regent Lord" is the blood elven regal title, while the goblins are ruled by a slew of trade princes. Other kings Northrend * Lich King of the Scourge *: ( Arthas Menethil/ Ner'zhul, later Bolvar Fordragon) * Muradin Bronzebeard aka Yorg Stormheart *: King of the Frostborn * King Ymiron *: Historical king of the Vrykul Eastern Kingdoms * Thoras Trollbane *: King of Stromgarde * *: King of Gilneas Outland * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider *: The Sun King (but technically never crowned king) Zandalar * Rastakhan *: King of all living trolls on Azeroth Kalimdor * King Phaoris *: Ruler of Ramkahen Tol'vir Dragons * Malygos *: Aspect of Magic and King of the Blue Dragonflight * Nozdormu *: Aspect of Time and King of the Bronze Dragonflight * Deathwing *: Aspect of Death King of the Black Dragonflight and formerly know as Neltharion Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:NPC titles